brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
21034 London
|Ages = 12+ |Released = January 2, 2017 |Theme = Architecture }} 21034 London is an Architecture set released in 2017. Description The set has 468 pieces, which are used to create the city of London. The first structure from the left (back) is the National Gallery, an art gallery founded in 1824 that is located in Trafalgar Square. The first structure from the left (front) is Nelson's Column, a statue that memorializes British naval general Horatio Nelson, who died in 1805 at the Battle of Trafalgar (the namesake of Trafalgar Square, where the statue is located). The second structure is the Big Ben, a clock tower located at the north end of Palace Westminster. The third structure is the London Eye, a famous Ferris wheel and the tallest Ferris wheel in Europe. The fifth structure is the Tower Bridge, a famous bridge of London built in 1894. Background London is the capital and largest city of both the United Kingdom and England. Standing on the River Thames in southeastern England, 50 miles (80 km) upstream from its estuary with the North Sea, London has been a major settlement for two millennia. Londinium was founded by the Romans. The City of London, London's ancient core − an area of just 1.12 square miles (2.9 km2) and colloquially known as the Square Mile − retains its medieval boundaries. The City of Westminster is also an Inner London borough holding city status. Greater London is governed by the Mayor of London and the London Assembly. London is a often considered the leading global city, exerting a considerable impact upon the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transportation. London, the fourth fastest-growing city, is 26 out of 300 major cities for economic performance. It is one of the largest financial centres and has either the fifth or sixth largest metropolitan area GDP. It is the most-visited city as measured by international arrivals and has the busiest city airport system as measured by passenger traffic. It is the leading investment destination, hosting more international retailers and ultra high-net-worth individuals than any other city. London's universities form the largest concentration of higher education institutes in Europe. In 2012, London became the first city to have hosted three modern Summer Olympic Games. London contains four World Heritage Sites: the Tower of London; Kew Gardens; the site comprising the Palace of Westminster, Westminster Abbey, and St Margaret's Church; and the historic settlement in Greenwich where the Royal Observatory, Greenwich defines the Prime Meridian, 0° longitude, and Greenwich Mean Time. Other landmarks include Buckingham Palace, the London Eye, Piccadilly Circus, St Paul's Cathedral, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square and The Shard. London has numerous museums, galleries, libraries and sporting events. These include the British Museum, National Gallery, Natural History Museum, Tate Modern, British Library and West End theaters. The London Underground is the oldest underground railway network in the world. Description from LEGO.com See Also * 10214 Tower Bridge * 10253 Big Ben * 21013 Big Ben * 21045 Trafalgar Square External Links Category:21000 sets Category:2017 sets Category:Architecture Category:20000 sets